


Beloved

by Demon_Dark_Need



Series: SPN Kink Meme Fills [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel true form, Claiming, Consentual Sex, Gentle Castiel, Human Dean, Kink Meme, M/M, Public Sex, Soulmates, Supernatural Kink Meme, True Form Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Dark_Need/pseuds/Demon_Dark_Need
Summary: Cas sees Dean when he’s heading out on a mission and immediately falls in love with the bright soul. He claims him immediately as his own.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags and don't read if it's not your cuppa. Don’t harass me in the comments if your dumb ass gets offended by something in the tags. Alternately, if I’ve missed a tag, please let me know.
> 
> This story is way too sweet and nice for this account!
> 
> This was written for the SPN Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> When an Angel comes down from heaven and claims a human as a mate, no one questions it, no matter how young the human. Angel Cas sees young Dean at the park one day (maybe the gate to heaven is in that park), he falls in love instantly and claims his mate right then and there, with everyone watching. Dean is a young as you like. Cas has never seen a more beautiful or pure soul.
> 
> Dean is a little scared, but he knows instantly that he loves the Angel and the Angel loves him. It hurts at first when the Angel penetrates him. The grace/come that fills up his gut burns but also feels so good. In time, the grace/come inoculates a human to the dangers of seeing an Angel’s true form, so eventually Dean and Cas are able to have sex while Cas is in his true form.
> 
> Bonus- Cas will allow Dean to continue living with his parents at first, but he visits all the time. John and Mary sit in their kitchen and think about how their little boy is upstairs getting fucked by an Angel. The Angels are definitely not what Mary used to think they were.

Cas exited the portal focused on his mission. Thoughts of mating weren’t even on his mind, but then he turned and saw a young human. He thought it might be male, but such details weren’t important, really. There was a bright soul singing meters from him and he knew he had to have it. He stepped from the portal toward the young human.

“What is your name,” he asked.

The child looked up at him, blinking a few times. “Dean,” he finally offered and Castiel smiled. It was a name that resonated within his grace.

“Come with me, Dean,” Castiel said and held out his hand. Dean took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He knew that he shouldn’t reject the angels’ advances, but he was scared and didn’t really want to go.

“My lord,” he started softly, but Castiel just chuckled as he continued to gently pull the boy forward, slightly away from the crowded playground.

“That title is for god alone. My name is Castiel.” He stopped and knelt in front of Dean. “Have angel human matings been explained to you?” He asked as he reached for the buttons of Dean’s shirt.

“A bit, sir,” Dean said, watching Castiel’s fingers.

“I will claim you as mine. I will penetrate your body and use you for pleasure. When I come, the grace in my semen will bind you to me forever.” He pushed the shirt off Dean’s shoulders and started on his pants.

“Will it hurt?” Dean’s voice was trembling and Castiel stopped what he was doing to look up at the boy.

“I have never claimed a human, but yes, sweet one. I have heard that it hurts. I will do everything in my power to make it hurt as little as possible.” Castiel wiped away the tear that slid down Dean’s cheek and realized that this human was younger than he’d initially thought. “When I saw your soul, Dean, I knew you were meant to be mine. I love you already and you are precious to me.” He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. “How old are you?”

“Twelve,” he answered immediately and Castiel smiled at him.

“That is young to be mated, but I cannot wait to have you. I need to fill you with my grace and bind your soul to me. Now that I have seen you I’m incomplete without you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir. I…” He reached out and ran his fingers down Castiel’s jaw. “I think I feel it, too.”

Castiel took his hand and kissed the palm. “Your soul and my grace resonate perfectly together. Are you ready?” Dean nodded and Castiel resumed stripping the boy. When he was fully naked, Castiel turned him around and had him kneel and then bend forward until his head was resting on the ground. Castiel wasted no time in stripping off his own clothing and kneeling behind his mate.

“Everyone is watching,” Dean said, his voice quavering again.

“They don’t matter. Turn your head to the other side and focus on me. I am all that matters right now.” Dean did as he was told and turned his head away and Cas glanced at the other humans on the playground. The younger children were paying them no mind. The older children and adults were watching raptly. Castiel noticed that two of the souls in the crowd shone similarly to Dean’s. Some of his family was here to see him claimed. That made Castiel happy.

He pressed his fingers to Dean’s hole and rubbed gently, using his grace to make sure the boy was slick inside, and then pressed a finger in.

“Oh,” Dean gasped but it didn’t sound pained to Castiel. He continued stroking a single finger into Dean’s body until Dean moaned and pushed back against him. The next time, he pushed in with two fingers and Dean pushed himself up to all fours with a long, sweet moan.

“You’re doing so well, Dean,” Castiel praised, running his free hand up and down Dean’s back as he continued to pump his fingers into the boy’s ass. He stretched Dean for as long as he could stand to wait and then positioned himself closer to him. “Spread your legs wider for me, love. Invite me into you.”

Dean shuffled his knees far apart, his head and shoulders sinking back to the ground as he sank into the feeling of submission to his angel.

“Beautiful,” Castiel murmured and pushed into Dean’s body. The boy cried out and Cas ran his hands soothingly over Dean’s hips. “Relax and open your body to me.” 

He used a bit of his grace to ease Dean’s pain as he slowly pressed in more deeply, but he could see that Dean was still hurting. His hands were closed into fists and his lips were drawn back from his teeth.

“My sweet boy, I’m sorry for the pain.” He kept pumping his hips in small arcs, opening Dean slowly, forcing himself deeper until Dean yelped and lunged away from him. Castiel caught him quickly, forcing him to stay in place, but he pulled out of Dean’s body. He replaced his dick with three fingers, getting Dean a little wetter than he had been, finger fucking him until the tension in Dean’s body faded.

This time when he penetrated Dean it was easier. It obviously still hurt the boy but to a lesser extent. When he was finally fully inside of Dean he leaned forward until Dean’s body was completely covered by his own. He kissed his shoulder and then his temple as he started to moved his hips. Dean whimpered, but his body was relaxed under Castiel’s and Castiel hummed in pleasure.

“That’s it, Dean. Surrender to me and I will take such good care of you.” He started to move his hips harder, jolting Dean’s body with every thrust, but the boy was moaning now, his back arched, offering himself up. “Yes my beautiful Dean,” Castiel breathed and sat back up so he could grip Dean’s hips and pull him back into the thrusts. Dean was moaning wantonly now, completely unmindful of the onlookers. The only thing he was concerned with was the angel inside of him, claiming him.

“You will come when I come,” Castiel commanded, but neither of them made a move toward Dean’s small penis, hard and leaking between his legs. Castiel continued to thrust into Dean’s body, looking down between them to watch Dean’s hole stretch around his girth. When he finally came, Dean shouted in surprise because he could feel the come inside him. It burned but it also flooded his body with a deep tingling vibration and he came hard, working his hips against Castiel’s because the angel had stopped moving and Dean wanted to feel the cock inside him.

When Castiel finally pulled out of him, he shuddered at the loss and Castiel gathered him into his arms and praised and comforted him. Castiel loved the way Dean clung to him, the way that Dean’s focus was solely on him. They cuddled together that way for several minutes before Castiel put Dean back on his feet. He lovingly helped him dressed and then redressed himself.

“You have family here, yes,” Castiel asked when they were done and Dean blushed crimson.

“Uh, yeah, my… my mom and little brother.”

“Don’t be ashamed, beloved. It was wonderful that you had family here to witness your claiming.” Castiel took Dean’s hand and started walking back toward the playground. “It was a sacred moment.”

“If you say so,” Dean mumbled and Castiel stopped to look down at him.

“Do you not feel treasured? Do you not feel how your soul is now wrapped safely in my grace?”

Dean looked down at the ground and kicked his toe into the dirt. “Yeah. But still. It’s my  _ mom _ and my  _ little brother _ .”

Castiel chuckled and turned back to meet Dean’s mother, who was already walking toward them.

_-~~-_

Mary set a mug of coffee down in front of John and took the seat across from him. They couldn’t hear anything - they suspected Castiel used his grace to dampen the sound - but they knew that Dean and the angel were currently up there, fucking.

“He was so happy to see Castiel,” Mary said idly.

“Yeah, well,” John took a sip of his coffee. “It’s been what? A month since he’s been by?” Mary lifted an eyebrow at John’s tone and John scoffed. “What? The kid is mopey as hell when that winged bastard doesn’t come around. Least he could do is put in a little effort to see him more often.”

Mary’s perception of what angels were had changed a great deal since they’d started arriving on Earth in general and very specifically since she’d watched one claim her oldest child four years ago. “You know that his time isn’t fully his own. He has to follow the dictates of heaven.”

“Pssh. He comes when he’s horny. He makes a lot of noise about the sacred bond or whatever, but I don’t see a whole lot of evidence of it.”

“You know he didn’t have to let Dean stay here after they were bonded,” Mary argued. “He let him stay because Dean was so young and still a little scared of thought of leaving home. Castiel has told me that going for a long time without seeing Dean puts a strain on him. Puts a strain on them both.”

“So he says. Seems more like Dean’s his side piece.”

“John!”

John shrugged. “Just calling it like I see it.”

“You’re wrong about this. And don’t ever let Castiel hear you say that. He’ll smite you where you stand.”

John shrugged again and went back to his coffee.

Upstairs, Dean and Castiel were warm and naked under the covers of Dean’s bed. Dean had his leg draped over Castiel’s hip and Castiel had his hand between Dean’s legs, lazily finger fucking him while they kissed. It had been far too long since they’d been together and they both needed to wallow in the feeling of their bodies joining. Dean would certainly be sore tomorrow - this was going to be their fourth round - but Dean welcomed it. Having Cas inside him was like having a missing piece of himself back.

“Cas, please,” he moaned. He wanted that comfortable ache of being stretched around Cas’ dick.

“My eager human,” Cas said and pushed a third finger into Dean just to see him tremble.

“Fuck yes. I want you all the time. Let me come home with you.”

Castiel withdrew his fingers and rolled Dean onto his back, slotting himself into the v of Dean’s thighs. “You are still so young to leave your family.”

“I’m sixteen, Cas. And I’m not too young for you to fuck repeatedly,” he said with a grin and Castiel scoffed.

“Sex for a bonded pair is healthy and necessary. It’s different from leaving your parents to begin a life in a place very different from Earth.”

Dean grinned up and him and reached between their bodies to grab Cas’ dick. “Healthy and necessary me again, please,” he said and then moaned as Cas filled him. “Shit, yes.”

Castiel started an easy rhythm, watching Dean enjoy the penetration. From the beginning his human had been a wonder, his body opening to Castiel easily and freely. The pain of the first time had fled quickly and as Dean learned how his body worked and all the ways he could experience pleasure he became eager for sex as often as they could have it. And his desire hadn’t dimmed as he grew older. If anything, it increased. And while sometimes their sex didn’t involve penetration, Dean clearly preferred it when it did. The sounds he made when Castiel fucked him, the tight clench of his ass. They way his head would fall back in submission when Castiel took him. Everything about him was beautiful and Cas revelled in his ability to give this to his beloved.

“If I were with you in heaven, we could do this every night, right?”

Castiel hummed and peppered kisses along Dean’s shoulder. “We would have easier access to one another, yes.”

“Then come on.” He moved his hands from Cas’ shoulders up into his hair and used his leverage to pull his knees back farther, letting Cas deeper into him. “Say yes,” he groaned. “I’m ready. I want to be with you.”

Cas quickened his pace, the way Dean offered his body him making the need in him flare. And that Dean wanted so badly to leave his home and make a new one with him in heaven made Castiel’s heart sing.

“Anything you want, my love. Come home with me.”

Then Castiel’s physical form started to dissolve, only to be replaced by the shining light of his grace. Dean’s eyes grew wide as he took in Castiel’s true form, shining wings that spread beyond the walls of his room. As Cas took his true form, the quality of penetration changed. Dean couldn’t feel Cas’ dick moving inside him anymore, but he felt him in his whole body. The same simultaneous cold burn and warmth Dean felt every time Cas came inside him was now in his entire body, every nerve ending alight and Dean’s back arched as he had the most intense orgasm of his life. It throbbed through him, wave after wave of pleasure, until he finally blacked out.

When he came to, Cas’ familiar body was on top of him and he could feel Cas moving inside him urgently, chasing his own orgasm. Dean clung to him and urged him on, his body still warm and tingling from whatever the hell had just happened. Finally Cas thrust in one more time and groaned as he came. Dean hummed happily as he felt Cas come inside him, flex his hips against Dean’s to milk every last ounce of pleasure from it.

Finally Cas rolled off of him and they lay panting side by side. Dean turned to look at him, this angel he loved so much, and asked, “What that your true form?”

“Somewhat,” Cas said as he rolled onto his side to look at Dean. “My truest form is extremely large and not… I don’t look human. I can show you if you like, but we would need a great deal more space than this.”

“I thought humans couldn’t look at an angel’s true form,” Dean mused.

“You are the only human who can see it without being harmed and I am the only angel you can see without harm. Every time we make love,” Dean made a face and Cas ignored it, “you receive a bit of my grace. Eventually you have been exposed to enough of it that it is part of your soul and therefore my grace cannot hurt you.”

“Huh,” Dean said and pushed Cas back onto his back so he could pillow his head on his chest. “So does your true form have a dick that matches your enormity?”

Cas snorted a laugh. “No. I told you, my form is not human. Angels don’t have sex the way humans do. It’s a merger of grace. You had what small taste of it I can give you.”

“It was pretty intense.”

“We can do it again. I can keep you suspended in that state of bliss for hours.”

Dean shivered in anticipation. “That sounds good. Maybe we can do it our first night in heaven?”

Cas laughed and leaned down to kiss the top of Dean’s head. “Yes, beloved.”


End file.
